


Sing A Song Of Sibuna

by crocs



Series: I Finally Feel The Universe Expand (it's hidden in heartbeats, exhales and in the hope of open hands) [2]
Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: The reporter had started to come in the bakery more often.(KTNina. Post-Canon AU. Sequel toPat It, Prick It, And Mark It With KT.)





	Sing A Song Of Sibuna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marshmallownose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/gifts).



> I don't own anything.

The reporter had started to come in the bakery more often.

That was one of the things that Nina had written down in her small moleskin notebook. She'd started a page earlier that morning, detailing all of the changes that she had seen since the interview. Business was booming, and that point itself was underlined several times at the top of her page; under that was a small point about the radio playing awful songs and that she'd have to replace it with a CD soon if it got any worse.

Nina circled her point about the reporter idly as she waited for the latest set of pies to rise in the fan oven. The first trickles of light peeked through the nighttime haze to her right, through the window. She hadn't yet invested in curtains.

The reporter — KT Rush — was, above all things, a puzzle. A riddle to be figured out. Fortunately for Nina's mind, she had proved excellent at solving those sorts of mysteries in high school.

KT Rush, according to the local gossip, drove through the small town from the nearby city nearly every day just to see her. The jury was out on whether or not it was a crush or just a love for all things pastry. Nina found herself not minding that much as the weeks wore on. KT always had a smile and a story to share. Her eyes lit up like the sun when she got onto a subject she was really passionate about, hair bouncing wildly. Last week, she had barrelled into a customer that was, admittedly, being harsh about her baking, knocked them over entirely, and started ranting about the latest colleague to cross her path in the office.

It had reminded Nina pretty harshly of Patricia, but she'd grinned through it. After faking concern for the man, of course.

One memory about KT stuck out like a sore thumb, though. Their first meeting, actually — her face after Nina told her about what school she had gone to in the UK. At first, she had chalked it up to a school rivalry. Thought that the sharp reaction was due to an awful rumour about Amun, and resigned herself to the fact that that would likely be their last meeting — after all, it had to be a pretty bad rumour seeing as though the truth involved sacrificing students, Egyptian ghosts and Rufus Zeno.

But then KT started to come in day after day and Nina was at a loss.

Her next thought was that KT must have gone to the same school, but she crossed that out too. There was only one other American pupil there when Nina was — Eddie Miller. Plus, if she had, KT seemed like a pretty straightforward person. She would have told her point blank. Nina did toy with the idea of calling one of her old housemates up and asking if they remembered a KT, but she decided against it.

She hadn't talked to anyone from Anubis or Sibuna for a couple of years now, other than the odd Get-Well-Soon card that often came too late to make a difference.

The woman ordered the same thing each time she came in — a banoffee muffin, a double shot of espresso, and a slice of cake to-go. She never paid by card or phone, preferring cash in hand. Nina had tried to get her to try the blueberry muffin that she had spent time perfecting, but KT was adamant in her order. It was always said with a blinding, sunshine smile, and so Nina laughed it off each time.

Sometimes there was a lingering hand as KT passed the coins over, or a quickly averted gaze as Nina took the orders of the other customers. Weirdly, her heart seemed to miss a beat each time it happened. It seemed that around KT breathlessness was as easy as breathing.

Nina clicked her pen shut and peered into the oven. Not quite risen yet — a couple of minutes would do the trick, she decided, and hoisted herself onto the metal kitchen table one handed. She fished out her phone from her bag. It was an older model, but still worked like a charm. Absentmindedly, she found herself scrubbing through her contacts list. Her thumb rested over the divider to the R section, and Nina wondered about the two names there that sat alone, next to each other.

She scrolled up very slightly so she could see them both. She clicked on Fabian's contact info and watched as the screen switched to a single landline number and a picture of them together at the play during their first year as Sibuna. Despite herself, Nina found herself smiling at the nostalgia. But she didn't tap on the small telephone icon, as blinding and green and tempting as it was.

Instead, she exited the page, clicked on the other name, and tapped on the call option with no hesitation.

As the sky turned her kitchen various hues of pink, blue, orange and red, Nina let KT's warm tone envelop her over the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marshmallownose, who said that they would like to see a sequel to _Pat It, Prick It, And Mark It With KT_. Fic title adapted from the nursery rhyme _Sing A Song of Sixpence_. Thank you for reading!


End file.
